A Wandering Melody of Love
Lyrics These lyrics are transcribed by ear and are unofficial, hence there may be errors present. Transcribed and translated by YuugenP Japanese= 咲き乱れる花火　下駄を鳴らし 澄んだ夜空見上げ　袖振った 今日はきっとそう言えるかな 迷える音色は恋の唄 結った髪　浴衣着付けて　鏡の前では晴れ姿 あっぱれ　あっぱれ 貴方に一日千秋一心不乱に無我夢中 道に待ってた夏祭り　歩く度鼻緒を気にして やっぱり　やっぱり 私は　七転八倒艱難辛苦に四苦八苦 夕暮れに頬が染まって 色付いた二人の心煽る特別な夜に言葉を紡ぐ 咲き乱れる花火　下駄を鳴らし 澄んだ夜空見上げ　袖振った 今日はきっとそう言えるかな 迷える音色は恋の唄 すれ違う会話と踊る心 歩幅合わせ君の手を取った 今日はきっとそう言えるかな 迷える音色は恋の唄 言葉にならない思いを纏め 伝えて見せましょう恋として 今日はきっとそう言えるから 震える音色は 恋の唄 咲き乱れる花火　下駄を鳴らし 澄んだ夜空見上げ　袖振った 君にそっとそう近付いて 囁いた音色は恋の唄 |-|Romaji= saki midareru hanabi geta wo narashi sunda yozora miage sode futta kyou wa kitto sou ieru kana mayoeru neiro wa koi no uta yutta kami yukata kitzukete kagami no mae dewa hare sugata appare appare anata ni ichijitsu senshuu isshin furan ni muga muchuu michi ni matteta natsu matsuri aruku tabi hanao wo ki ni shite yappari yappari watashi wa shichiten battou kannan shinku ni shiku hakku yuugure ni hoo ga somatte irotzuita futari no kokoro aoru tokubetsu na yoru ni kotoba tsumugu saki midareru hanabi geta wo narashi sunda yozora miage sode wo futta kyou wa kitto sou ieru kana mayoeru neiro wa koi no uta sure chigau kaiwa to odoru kokoro hohaba awase kimi no te wo totta kyou wa kitto sou ieru kana mayoeru neiro wa koi no uta kotoba ni naranai omoi wo matome tsutaete misemashou koi to shite kyou wa kitto sou ieru kara furueru neiro wa koi no uta saki midareru hanabi geta wo narashi sunda yozora miage sode wo futta kimi ni sotto sou chikatzuite sasayaita neiro wa koi no uta |-|English= Fireworks blooming wildly; the sounds of a pair of geta Looking up at the clear night's sky; my sleeves flailing Will I be able to say it today? A wandering melody of love Tied-up hair and wearing the yukata, in front of the mirror was me in my finest looks I have been losing myself in waiting for you with my heart and soul. At the summer festival along the roads, the geta's strap bothered me a bit I am tossing myself about, and in dire distress. The dusk dyed my cheeks; The hearts of a couple stirs up and in this special night, put together words -- Fireworks blooming wildly; the sounds of a pair of geta Looking up at the clear night's sky; my sleeves flailing Will I be able to say it today? A wandering melody of love My heart beating with the ever-changing conversation Matching with your pace, I took your hand Will I be able to say it today? A wandering melody of love The feelings that cannot be described in words Assemble it as love, and pass it to you I will be able to say it today -- This trembling melody is the song of my love. Fireworks blooming wildly; the sounds of a pair of geta Looking up at the clear night's sky; my sleeves flailing Gently moving closer to you The whispering melody -- the song of my love. Videos Past Present Future Trivia * A Wandering Melody of Love is the Grand Prize winner of Arcaea Song Contest 2019. The partner associated with it is Kanae. * The Japanese title is: "迷える音色は恋の唄" (Mayoeru neiro wa koi no uta). * The Future difficulty chart contains arcs and traces shaped like a quaver (♪), and traces shaped like a heart (♥). * The cover art changes depending on the device time. This is similar to Kanae's skill, which changes the background of Sunset Radiance songs depending on the time. ** 6:00 AM to 7:59 PM - Day ** 8:00 PM to 5:59 AM - Night ** This also makes it the 3rd song to have different jackets, the others being STAGER (ALL STAGE CLEAR) and Solitary Dream. Category:Arcaea Original Songs Category:Arcaea Song Contest Songs